Heaven, Hell And Storybrooke
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: AU - end of S3, then goes semi-cannon: After Emma ruins what she believes is her happy ending, Maleficent has had it with the so-called hero's; in her despair she meets an unknown woman who has her intrigued despite her heartbreak. Can this person make the Dragon see that the path to her happy ending has not yet been walked, or will she realize her new ally is not all she seems.


**Well here it is,**

 **Just like to thank peeps who have commented. It's so nice to know that readers enjoy this or have said it's their favourite and so it makes me really glad to know that my writing is appreciated.**

 **For 'Anonymous' it's cool but sorry I can't thank you with a name – finally the chapter in which our favourite villain arrives and so I do hope that everyone whose read so far sticks around for that and again, much love for all that have commented so far.**

 **Happy reading and I don't own WITCH but on a side note; I did start reading the comics, found a website and practically stayed awake most of Saturday night to read them but I have read the majority of them all. Barring the ones of course that I know will hurt my delusional happy world in which these two live content and together.**

 **Screw Elyon, I like her… sort of, but screw her, she can't make him happy.**

 **Anyway, back on with the story. Happy readings. And any mistakes I apologise for in advance.**

* * *

The next day Caleb woke to an empty bed. Normally that wouldn't have been an issue seeing as that happened every day but he remembered what had gone on the day before and recalled the blonde lying next to him, he also remembered a little known fact about said blonde and that was if she could, she would sleep in until spring became summer and so to find her gone before he had woken was a surprise.

Rolling over he yawned before pushing himself up; looking to the widow he could see it was just after sunrise and so knew breakfast would be served soon, standing he made his way to his wardrobe and pulled out a new set of clothes before moving to the wash jug and set about readying himself for the new day.

Leaving his room he made his way down the hall, eyes scanning each corridor to see if Cornelia was about, moving down the stairs he heard voices coming from the dining room. Imagining them to be the servants tending to Elyon's parents he made his way inside.

He was right, but they weren't alone as Cornelia was sat with them; he watched in silence as the two adults sat talking with the younger girl, their smiles firmly plastered on their faces as they chatted animatedly. He watched for a couple of more minutes before a small cough had him stepping aside as a maid passed him by with a fruit bowl. Her arrival had the trio temporarily halting the conversation as they turned to face her and it was then they saw young guard.

"Caleb,"

He smiled at Cornelia before moving into the room and taking the seat next to her, he greeted the elder couple as he always did during breakfast settling down into his seat just as Miriadel spoke up again.

"Caleb, you didn't tell me Cornelia was here," she smiled happily as the young boy nodded lightly, "It was a bit of an unexpected visit really," he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to tell them the problem they currently faced as they already had their own to worry about with the missing Queen and so said no more, but that didn't deter her from carrying on as she faced the blonde.

"We were just saying that it's so good to see another of Elyon's closest friends," Alborn nodded his agreement but added to her statement.

"Not just close I would say, but the best; if I recall there wasn't a day that went by you two weren't together. Two peas in a pod, always reading up about the latest fashions… boys and what was it again volleyball?" he turned to her.

"Ice skating," she watched him click his fingers once she corrected his answer, "Ah that was it, I knew it was something to do with athletics, but I wasn't sure which one… sorry,"

She waved off his apology as he got back to reminiscing about their friendship, Caleb now had also sat and listened, his attention fully on the older man as he revealed a little more about his Queen's life before Meridian, about the friendship which he had heard her mention was so close - that she considered the older girl a sister. He watched as Cornelia smiled lightly at some parts, before going red in others as the older man jokily teased her about some of the things they used to do, it wasn't until the server gently announced that breakfast was ready did they put their conversation on hold.

Cornelia thanked the maid who had moved to her side and looked down at the bowl she had placed in front of her, eyeing the gruel like substance sitting within and tried hard not to pull her face. Truly, she had no idea how Elyon stood to eat this stuff when all she ever heard her do was complain about it; she might have found her true place here, but even she couldn't deny that earth did have its perks… like edible breakfasts.

Glancing around she spied the fruit bowl sitting a few feet away and smiled, now that she could get on with and was about to move when Caleb leaned over and snagged a pear, he went to sit back down but something had him looking around and on seeing her smiling face he tossed the fruit to her before reaching for another one.

Sitting back in his seat he was assaulted with a kiss on his cheek which startled him momentarily, but shook his head and got to peeling his food leaving the blonde still smiling as she bit into the skin, at her other side Elyon's parents cast a side glance to each other, their own, knowing smiles appearing as they observed the pair playfully interacting but trying to be subtle about it as the hour slowly passed with the four of them making small talk before the servants came back in to clear away.

"Not that it hasn't been wonderful to see you again Cornelia dear, but if you don't mind my asking… what exactly are you here for?" she turned to find Miriadel staring intently at her, Cornelia went to speak but found she couldn't think of anything to say; normally she'd have no problem lying but for whatever reason she was struggling to come up with anything. Caleb saw her flounder slightly and moved in to help, taking over as he leaned on his elbows to get a better view of the pair.

"Cornelia's actually here because of me," immediately two sets of eyes fell to him as the blonde slowly looked around also and stared at him slightly confused, he smiled before carrying on with his lie.

"Just before the others left Kandracar, I asked if she would come back with me because there is this tree in the gardens that doesn't quite look right. I was a bit worried because it kind of looks infected and so asked if she could perhaps see what the problem was before it could possibly spread to the others."

He finished too silence as they kept their gazes on him. Still smiling he didn't falter once as he held their looks just as Miriadel spoke again, worry seeping into her voice.

"Infected? You don't think anything bad will happen to the trees do you?" that was something else they didn't need and quickly looked to Cornelia who was caught unawares and so merely shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"I—I can't be too sure, not until I've had a look at the trees first." she smiled weakly as the older woman's look of concern stayed but seemed to accept the lie making the blonde breath out as she sat against her seat. Despite the alarming, if false news, Alborn turned to her.

"Well I'm sure whatever it is, you will be able to fix in no time. After all, from everything we've heard from Elyon, you've got quite the green finger,"

A loud cough which sounded suspiciously like a snorted laugh cut his speech as Cornelia smiled widely and leant back in her chair, elbow finding his side furthering his laughter as he recoiled from her attack prompting amused smiles from the other duo as Alborn carried on speaking, ignoring the interruption.

"You should hear her sometimes, always talking about how the guardians did this or they did that; she's always been so proud of you and I don't think she's ever stopped being grateful for all that you did to save her, even in spite of what she did in return."

Cornelia swallowed the lump in her throat, she knew all of this as they had talked long and hard after the battle with Phobos. She had held the newly instated Queen as she cried into her arms at how everything had been a lie—her life, her family and though she meant Miranda, it still stung when she said her friends. The blonde had let her cry her anguish into her robe all the while emotions of her own bubbled in her gut, though not just sadness.

Anger

She felt angry. Not at the deposed prince. That son of a bitch would rot and rot happily in his tiny cell for the rest of his days, something she felt glad about, no, this was anger at Will, the leader of the guardians, the one who had insisted time and time again that Elyon should be kept in the dark about her life, ignoring every protest the blonde made until it was too late.

She'd never forget that night when Elyon turned on them, the hate in her eyes was something she would never forget and as soon as Cedric swept her over the line and into his masters clutches, she had lost her best friend and that hurt, a lot, and all of it was Will's fault.

She would have said that she was ashamed of the slab of rock she had thrown the red heads way on watching Elyon disappear, she would have been ashamed of the looks of shock on their faces at what she had done, but she wasn't and though they were friends now the truth of the matter was…she didn't regret a thing of what she did that night; because of her deliberate refusal to simply tell her friend _her_ best friend the truth, she had lost her and all the blonde wanted to do was cause her the same amount of agony she felt of having her oldest friendship torn apart and so attacked, it was only after she refused to speak to any of them as they had all taken Will's side, agreeing that her judgment was best and it irked her like nothing before, it was easy to ignore them in school as it was what she was good at and deep down, down in the darkest recess of her thoughts, the part that stayed hidden and not even written about in any diary she might own, a part of her wanted them to get hurt by the mudslugs, to suffer and ultimately fail in their fight. So what prompted her to save them she didn't know but it was what pushed them to officially join the rebels and take back what was her rightly her friends-even if she thought them against her.

She also tried to feel bad about it but with all that was going on there just wasn't time and so decided to simply let it go hidden; it wasn't as if they knew her malicious thoughts against them and she was never going to say so with that simply dismissed she had ever thought about them in the first place. But once they succeeded and for the first time in years, the people of Meridian could hope without harsh reprimands she and Elyon finally reconciled, and during the intense heart to heart in which nether of their eyes managed to stay dry, they put the past behind them as Elyon looked forwards to the new future, as Queen of her Kingdom.

Something she was glad of as now because of their no secrets agreement, their friendship was stronger than ever as the young Queen had her family, friends, her royal guards and council around her, she was determined to undo everything her brother had done and make Meridian the place of beauty and harmony it once was before he took the throne, and she had. It took time and a lot of effort, but she had all their support and the love of her people to guide her as she brought the Kingdom out of the stagnant nightmare and into the blissful light that shone over the land and made the realm strong once more.

Up until Nerissa struck and now the kingdom was left without its light; Cornelia closed her eyes at the fact as Alborn frowned on seeing her sudden despondency, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not true."

Lifting her head she caught sight of his stare, brown eyes warm with compassion. "You couldn't have known. None of us did, and even when it happened there still was nothing any of us could have done to help her…"

His words didn't help the uselessness she felt as he squeezed her shoulder a little to get her attention again,

"Cornelia look at me," very slowly she did as he asked and stared into his eyes as he faced her head on in his bid to get his message across.

"There was no possible way you could have known, even less been here to help; I know you feel like you have let her down but believe me, she knows that it wasn't your fault. All of this… is that—witches doing and though it might seem hopeless, she knows you're doing everything you can to free her."

Cornelia stared at him, the tears threatening to fall she desperately tried to keep back; how could she not feel guilty, Elyon needed her and she wasn't here, after everything they had been through, why couldn't they just be left in peace? Alborn frowned, she still didn't seem convinced that none of what had transpired was her responsibility, such was her love for the other girl that she felt it necessary to care for her wellbeing an entire world away and while it made him glad to know that their bonds were so strong, he also knew that it would her no good to contemplate and carry the burden of blame for something she couldn't control.

"You'll get her back…"

Lifting her eyes again she looked into his once more as he gave her a fond smile, "I have faith in you."

His words stayed with her long after breakfast was over, the two adults bade them a goodbye as Caleb then steered them towards the main corridor as they slowly walked down the hall he noted her silence and knew she still must have been thinking about the Elyon situation before he stopped them at the end.

"Hey,"

She turned to him, face oddly devoid of any emotion and waited as he spoke. "I know how you feel," he watched as her brow arched and frowned.

"No seriously, Elyon is my Queen and it is my duty to protect her from any and all threats; the fact that I failed is something that plays on my mind daily,"

This surprised her as he never showed it, his dedication to his job was always something she admired, even if it did irk her at first and she reacted by freezing him out, she came to realize just how much he loved his home and after a while of reflecting on the matter, she knew it was what he had to do. She was just glad that they made up.

His devotion to his Queen and friend was another thing she respected him for, and if he hadn't of already reassured her that what he felt for Elyon was merely platonic – friends and even sibling like what he had with Haylin then she might have even started to worry about just how much enthusiasm he was showing for his new position. He was so loyal and honest, so of course he was going to be just as torn up about the fact that a sorceress was masquerading right underneath his nose and he had no idea, he was better at hiding his feelings.

"Alborn has said the same thing to me… that what happened was not our fault and Nerissa played on her emotions like a mistress. I also didn't believe him at first, sometimes I still think that if I had just been there than perhaps I _could_ have done something to help, but with all that we have seen from her so far, I've come to realize that even if I was there, nothing I could have done would have helped…"

She listened to his words, inside a small slightly spiteful voice was saying that of course he couldn't, he didn't have powers so what good would he have been? But then she recalled that he possessed no abilities yet still managed to take down Frost and so to think him useless was something she quickly shut down as he carried on.

"… So I know for a fact that we will save her, we can save her and we'll do it together," he stared at her a smile playing on his lips as she gazed back before slowly nodding.

"Well since we have a bit of spare time, you want to come watch me train for a while… maybe I can even teach you to fight a bit."

She wasn't sure if she was keen on the idea, but perhaps learning a bit of hand combat might be beneficial as she nodded eagerly; besides she had always wanted to watch him train, not like how he did on earth but in a place he knew that he didn't have to hold back as she took his hand and once more let him lead the way.

"So about before,"

"What about before?"

"Two peas in a pod, always talking about boys," he smiled when he sensed rather then looked to see the embarrassment on her face before she shook her head. Lifting up she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but that really was more for Elyon's benefit than mine," he glanced down slightly.

"Really?" watching as she slowly nodded. "Hmm— I found out pretty quickly that I had no interest in any of the boys in Heatherfield, a well-known fact that to this day, still baffles many people in school but…" she trailed off shrugging.

"Probably explains the 'Ice queen' epithet," she finished off pursing her lips as she recalled the first time on hearing that, it was curtesy of the Grumper sisters with whom she had forever an ambivalent link with seeing as they would no sooner bitch about her then she would deny them the chance to be a part of the popular crowd, but other times worked well when it came to their shared areas of interest, namely – blackmail, humiliation and general digging around for information of the people around them, though she let them do the grunt work in exchange for invites to certain parties of hers that she threw. She wasn't stupid though and any bit of power the pair thought they might have they would no doubt use to try and undermine her so she only gave them invites to her least sociable parties, that way if they got pissed with her they couldn't do anything about it as she fulfilled her end of the deal.

She always did love screwing people over, left her feeling cheerful the rest of the day.

But that side was something she tried not to show to the others; that side was for her other friends, the ones who were on the higher end of the spectrum and however much she loved the 'Witch' girls, they just weren't popular like she was, Will could be if she played it right, her swimming was good enough to see her elevated but she chose not to; the friends she had were enough and that was all very well and good for her, but Cornelia had been in the 'It' group from pretty much day one and so years down the line the standard order was set, something she liked and had no intentions of changing. Even if her other group did consist of shallow, bitchy and in the boys case, juvenile automaton sheep. It was _her_ group and so ignored their overall existence in favour of the status being with them held.

The way she saw it, it was better to have power and be surrounded by morons, then having no power and still being surrounded by morons, at least this way being in charge allowed her to protect her friends; Haylin for example, whose art was considered something geeky to a few of the others and so many a time had to stop an idiot football player from knocking whatever drawing she had out of her hands and redirecting them too much worthier targets, mostly Uriah… a couple of the losers and in one case Martin. She felt bad for him as she likened him to Blunk, and for whatever reason she had grown sort of fond of the small troll and so watching him getting shoved into the locker was like watching Blunk getting forced into a bathtub, both wearing such pitiful looks, but it was either him or the smaller girl and Blunk did always need a bath… just like the sandy haired boy needed to be stuffed into a locker and left for the janitor to find.

But all the power in the institute couldn't bring her to be attracted to anyone, she just didn't like any in that way and so hearing Elyon or even the witch girls gushing about who was cute was both annoying and just as baffling to her as she tried but honestly couldn't see anything appealing about any of the boys who graced their day to day school lives. From out the corner of her eye she saw Caleb mouth the nickname, his expression confused and ignored it before carrying on; she didn't feel like talking about what went on in school, even if he had done his own time there and nodded again.

"Yep, although she knew that I didn't like anyone and so knew I was simply humouring her, it wasn't really about the boys but more the time we spent with each other that she liked."

He smiled as they came to the end of the hall; he pulled them to a stop before turning to face her, lifting up his hands he cupped both her cheeks, his eyes staring at her intently.

"We will beat Nerissa, just like Phobos we'll defeat her and get Elyon back… don't worry,"

She believed him; for there was nothing she wouldn't do to bring back her greatest friend and so reaching up she placed her hands over his and gave him a small smile. Leaning in he kissed her gently before pulling away and with a nod turned left as they walked down further towards the training room, on the way Caleb spotted Aldarn who greeted them before being coaxed into sparring with the younger boy as they reached the room and Cornelia went to sit at the side whilst they got ready.

A few hours later saw a triumphant Aldarn emerge from the training room, he was followed by a scowling Caleb and an amused Cornelia who was fighting the giggles that kept threatening to break free at the look on his face.

"That didn't count,"

Aldarn scoffed as he turned around, arms still in the air before looking to the other boy and grinning. "Right and I suppose that flying stumble you did was also part of your master plan. Face it I won fair and square."

Still pouting the rebel leader shook his head, arms crossed and was about to protest again when a delicate hand lay upon his shoulder and Aldarn watched with narrowed eyes as she leant up and whispered something in his ear; whatever it was it was enough to have the scowl quickly vanish and replaced by a pleased grin which only furthered his intrigue before Caleb gave the blonde and slightly crooked smile which he knew immediately, was the one he used when trying to get information from informants of the female variety. He hated that smile as every time it happened, he was always left standing in the most awkward of places, sharing his smile she gave him a flirtatious smirk as Caleb spoke, still keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Well, I guess that even a good leader knows when he has been beaten, so good job Aldarn, now if you'll excuse us, we have to go and… form a new strategy—you know, for…stuff."

With that he quickly turned and with her hand in his hurried up the hall as Cornelia gave the other man a flash of a smile just as she passed him, Aldarn watched them turn the corner before his shoulders slumped and his arms dropped. Standing in the middle of the hall his jubilant mood faded, the knowing suspicion creeping over his body as he sighed.

He might have won the fight but he got the distinct impression that Caleb still emerged victorious.

The trip back to his room was quick but as they walked a plan was forming in her head, first he wanted to wash, as he always did after training and so on reaching his room he let go of her hand as he went to the other, small room adjacent to his main one and where his wash basin was leaving her to move to his wardrobe and pick out his clothes, mulling over the large selection but admittedly limited choices, she chose a loose, button down shirt she found on rummaging through the many dark shirts he had to find the rare change in colour, rolling her eyes she also pulled out a new pair of jeans, it seemed he had taken a liking and so Haylin spared no time in making sure he had ample amounts; it seemed his fashion habits had returned with him to the castle.

Not that she minded, as it was he looked great in them and it really did show off his…

"Those for me,"

She spun around to see him emerge from the room eyes down to her hands which contained his clothes as she looked at him blankly for a moment before nodding. Smiling he held his hands out; leaning over she quickly found her bearings and ran her hand along his as they met.

"If you want what I promised then you'd better hurry," before moving away, watching her he was silent as she made her way to the door, turning around just as she opened it and smiled.

"I'll be waiting," with that she left the room allowing him to chance in privacy. Caleb stared at the closed door stunned but quickly jumped to and got dressed as fast as he could, before throwing his boots back on and racing to the door.

"That was fast,"

Nearly slamming it shut he smiled toothily as he spied her leaning against the wall, she smirked at his boyish eagerness before pushing herself up and moving towards him, seeing her smirk he unconsciously stood up straighter just as she came to a stop in front of him; her eyes darting down to his lips before lifting to meet his and on seeing his slight nerves, smiled further.

"Shall we?"

Their final journey saw them in the royal gardens, like everywhere else Caleb had clearance to be within the much privatized grounds due to his status as the Queens right hand; very carefully he led her through the winding paths before coming to a stop near the biggest and most grand tree within the entire area, the mighty Lepidodendron, standing over 30 metres tall it had been here long before Elyon's Mother was Queen. Staring up at the majestic tree as it reached up into the sky and watched over the land surrounding the castle he heard a low whistle from his side and turned to see the blonde also staring up at the tree, but her face was veiled with disbelief as she cocked her head slightly, no doubt hearing only something she could hear.

"What?"

It took a few seconds for her to reply but she did, lowering her head to look at him her expression still perplexed but with amusement as she shook her head.

"I've never come across a tree so conceited before,"

"…What?"

He watched her nod forwards "Mr arrogant right there thinks just because he was planted by the last Queen who brought the Kingdom together from civil war, that he's the big trunk around here."

She sighed and looked only to see the bewildered countenance fixed on his face, it was then she realized that he had no idea what she was on about, though truthfully she had no idea herself really, all she could hear was the loud boastings of the self-titled regal as he nattered on about how he was the oldest and therefore the most important tree around, her nose crinkled lightly as she sent him an apologetic smile.

"Right… sorry— tree's just preening about his status, forgot you couldn't hear it," she sent the tree another glance, her face pensive for a moment before adding.

"Though considering what he's talking about, I think that might be a good idea." alarmed at her words he turned around to look at the motionless tree, his eyes scanning the branches dubiously.

"Why, what's it saying?" before a hand smacked over his mouth, he muffled a cry and turned to look at her confusedly as she shook her head.

"No saying 'It' apparently his name is Edward," she heard him snort through her fingers and sent him a dry glare as he reached up and pulled her hand down.

"Edward," his tone was full of mirth as he stared at the tree makin her nod, "Yes, he also gets sick of people coming along and not addressing him as such."

His face still held far too much enjoyment for her liking and returned his look with a sneer, "Laugh now rebel boy, but when you're using him to practise your stealth missions, don't think that accidently slipping on a leaf was the only reason you fell from his branches."

She removed her hand from his face and stepped away, seeing the look of amusement vanish she hummed lightly to herself and wandered away leaving him to stare suspiciously at the large tree once more. When he noticed she wasn't by his side anymore he turned and on seeing her walk down the path quickly jogged after her. It had been the plan to spend the rest of the day out near the great tree, but since she had revealed that little nugget to him, he suddenly didn't like it as much anymore and so was glad as they carried on.

Eventually they came to stop by another tree, it wasn't as large as the Lepidodendron but it was a pretty close second, the colourings of its leaves were also orange and yellow not the gold and red like the other tree had.

' _Probably another reason to boast'_ Caleb thought pettily as they decided to make camp underneath the large Fern; Cornelia had listened to what it had to say and on seeing her smile, took it as a good sign and so not wanting to go any further from the path leading straight to the castle, placed down the roll of blanket he had been carrying and spread it along the grass.

Once he had taken the time to make sure that it was smooth-patting it down a little more than what was required he eventually stood up, taking a deep breath he turned to find her staring at him as he looked her in the eye as silence fell between them.

"You ready?"

More silence at her question as he looked on, what she had suggested he had never done before, honestly had no inclination of doing until the right person came along; of course that went out the window the moment she _did_ come along and he was happy to say, standing right in front of him… but could he really do it?

Her first suggestion had made him smile, what boy wouldn't want to spend more alone time with their girlfriend doing nothing but kissing, but then she turned around and suggested something else, something he quite frankly wasn't expecting of her and it had the nerves from the night before returning as it buzzed low in his gut.

He was her waiting expectantly and sent her a small smile; his hesitance must have shown because she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Caleb, it's no big deal, all the kids at school do it,"

"Yes but I'm not in school. And when I was I didn't see any of _that_ happening," she rolled her eyes again before replying.

"Yes because most of the time it take place behind a closed door,"

He stared at her, his doubts starting to resurface and she took a step closer, taking his hands she rubbed her thumbs along the backs gently and smiled reassuringly.

"Trust me on this, besides… don't you want to do this with me?"

Her voice sounded so small that he hurriedly tried to placate her hurt feelings and shook his head earnestly, "I do! I mean—yes, but it's just…"

She smiled fondly at his stumbling before leaning up and pecking his cheek. "It's alright, I know what you mean."

"You do?" she nodded.

"Sure. But if it helps… take a deep breath and don't think about it until it's over," he kept his gaze on her, the words mulling in his head before slowly nodding. She smiled wider and watched as he nodded once more before inhaling deeply, a look of seriousness on his face as she kissed his cheek again.

"Good," before taking a step back, "Now, shirt, remove it,"

Without hesitating he reached for the hem and yanked it over his head. Cornelia nearly stumbled at seeing his bare upper half. The muscles of his abdomen were firm and rippled with the evidence of his training showing very pleasantly and proudly in the form of his six-pack. His torso was also toned and his pecs too were hardened with muscle and a few silvery scars visible in the sunlight. Casting her gaze to his arms she saw his biceps flex with power, before dragging her eyes down to his flat stomach and fought the urge to topple again.

Sweet Jesus he was an Adonis, she stared at his body for a little while longer- unashamed in her leering of his physique until a small cough saw her reluctantly dragging her gaze away and met his amused one. One seeing her reaction the nerves he felt melted away at her expression and he found himself smirking at how she seemed unable to keep her eyes off him, yes he knew he had a good body, working out most days he was not to humble to admit that he was proud of the way he looked and judging by her intense staring, so was she. His smirk grew at seeing the blush that immediately spread across her cheeks on being caught; fumbling for something to say he waited as she opened her mouth but nothing came out, making him laugh. His enjoyment at seeing her blush brought back her sense of propriety and shrugged before speaking.

"So what, I can't appreciate an aesthetically pleasing sight when I see one?"

Still chuckling he shook his head. "Didn't say you couldn't, but it's nice to know what you think of my 'Aesthetically' pleasing form,"

Muttering something under her breath, she shook her head. "Well of course I'm going to, but you already knew that-so stop being big headed and go lie down on the blanket."

Closing his mouth to smother the last of his chuckles, he saluted her and strolled to where he lay the blanket down, all traces of nerve definitely gone he could so do this.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You can't put that there!"

"Watch me,"

"Your hands are cold!"

"Smart observation"

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Technically you didn't."

That was right wasn't it; he hadn't actually given his direct consent more rather went along with her statement. Struggling to turn his head to see what she was doing, he scowled, she tricked him… the dam witch tricked him into this and he was starting to bet that none of the other kids in school did this. He tensed on feeling her hands upon his back as they slowly made their way down the crease in the middle, feeling where she was headed for he tried to move again, to buck her off or stop her from reaching her target.

"Will… you…hold…still?"

"No Cornelia. Not there."

"Just let me get—there we go!"

"Cornelia—aaah!"

His moans of pain stopped on discovering that there wasn't actually any pain. Lifting his head from where he had face planted the blanket, he frowned at the lack of torture as a sigh came from above him and seconds later her face lowered to his shoulder, her long mane of hair draping over his body as she spoke.

"See? Now what was so hard about that?" before sitting back up from where she was straddling his thighs, her face morphing slightly into one of annoyance as she kneaded his lower back.

"Apart from your muscles that is, have you even felt these knots? No wonder your cranky half the time."

"Hey! I am not cranky!" turning his head again he tried to give her a glaring stare but failed when the best he could do was shoot the flower resting next to him an angry frown. From above him the blonde nodded, not once believing his claims as she reached a particularly troublesome part of his back, her placid smile turning into a scowl as she dug the balls of her palms in deeper. The sudden touch brought a moan of pleasure from his lips as he stuck his face back into the blanket once more, the heavenly touch continuing to work its magic on his stress as she giggled.

"Definitely not so bad. I do this for the cheerleaders who'd fallen from the pyramid or been tossed wrong,"

Bliss. He was in such bliss that he didn't even bother to question as his back arched slightly when she dug just right as a groan left his lips unknowingly to him making her smile as she kept up her massage. Leaning over she kissed his shoulder and slid her hands up his toned back to start on the top furthering the enjoyment he felt as they passed the hour in companionable silence in the mild Meridian afternoon.

Eventually she had finished. Letting her hands fall to the middle she gently rubbed his back to let him know he was done as another low groan of displeasure could be heard and soon he was rolling over, lifting slightly to allow him to move she settled back on his stomach and looked down to see his blissfully dazed expression and smirked.

"Good?"

"Uhh-nghh"

Good was putting it lightly. He had never felt so relaxed before, of course he had heard about massages and how they helped ease the tensions of the body, Drake had sworn by them and Caleb couldn't help but laugh and refuse every offer made. He was a leader; he had no time for such frivolities and so left the other man to his effeminate activities.

Only now he was eating his words, well he would but his entire body felt like a boneless mass and he honestly could say he enjoyed it, seeing his expression she walked her fingers up his torso before bopping his nose playfully, a grin on her face.

"So the next time I suggest something so girly, what are you not going to do?"

It took him a moment to respond, such was his state of comfort. "…Laugh,"

She nodded. "Good. And after that, what else _are_ you going to do?"

"Hmm— always take my incredibly beautiful, smart and always right girlfriend at her word."

"Good boy."

He rolled his eyes at her smug look as he lifted his hand and she shrieked slightly on being yanked down as their lips connected and she let her hands slid up- one around his neck and the other to play with the silken locks of his wavy brown hair.

They remained like that for a while, with nothing to disturb them save the occasional rustling of leaves and the gentle breeze of the North wind. There was nothing that could have intruded on their small paradise, or so they thought.

"Well isn't this just sweet."

Immediately both sprung apart. Looking around to the location of the voice both their eyes widened on seeing Shagon standing just a few feet away. The angel of hate was smirking, arms folded over his chest. With a practise born from years of training and honed by hiding from Phobos' army, Caleb easily snagged his shirt and yanked it over his head just as he stood. Cornelia was already up and facing the amused knight, her expression hard as he stood next to her.

"Loves young dream right there… if it weren't so disgusting, I'd have almost been jealous at how cute you looked."

"Was one arse kicking not enough?" Cornelia stepped forwards, her eyes never leaving those of the knights; ever since she had woken that morning it was like she was running at max power, it was one of the reasons she had woken so early, once her eyes were open that was it, she simply couldn't close them again, much less go back to sleep; nor could she just lie there, not even relish the time that she had with him.

She had to move and so wandered the halls until she found Elyon's parents, and just like plants synthesized to get their food and heal, being out here was constantly keeping her wired and she felt invincible. So seeing the leader of the knights was the perfect opportunity she had to expel some of that excess power as he laughed.

"Funny, real funny, but you see here's the thing. We know you no longer possess the Auramere's, no other guardian power to help you like last time. And it just so happens, that we have a little making up to do in our good name."

"We?"

He turned his head slightly to Caleb who had spoken for the first time since his arrival. Shagon's eyes glinted with wicked delight just as movement saw the entrance of the others. They watched as Ember arrived followed by Tridart, the ice knight landing on the rebels left just as a low growl saw Kore block their right.

Caleb glared viciously but felt the stabbings of nerves hitting his stomach again as the knights surrounded them. remaining silent he tried to come up with a plan, it was true that he had been in scrapes worse than this, but the enemy wasn't as half as bad as these and so had to think quickly, though the scoff at his side had him looking to see the blonde laugh.

"Is this it? Come on I was expecting more of a challenge." Caleb stared at her like she was crazy; on their sides the knights also looked furious at her mocking but she dismissed their reactions and looked at Shagon.

"I know you guys get off on emotions, it's creepy and frankly- you all over, but here's the thing. I don't hate you nearly enough as Will does; you may get all the energy from having her despise you, but from me… you'll have as much chance of that as frosty does getting a tan."

Her eyes flickered to said ice knight. "I also don't hold any despair over the situation. Because I know for a fact that it's going to be Kandracar all over again, I don't feel the need to fear when all I see is disappointment."

The hand holding his axe gripped the handle tighter as she spoke. The way she looked at him, like she was better made him want to lift his weapon and cleave her into pieces; such was his anger at the blatant dismissal of his prowess. But he couldn't, none of them could and so merely clenched his jaw and stared silently.

"As for the other two, I'm not in any pain and not inclined to show any… not unless directly physical of course," she sent the fire knight a smirk making Ember glare murderously at the blonde guardian who moved on to the last of the four and was standing behind them.

"And I always say that feeding any strays only brings them back. So sorry, Fluffy, but no anger for you today either."

In response Khor roared in anger. Caleb had no idea what her plan was but if it was to make them mad then she had that accomplished, he stared at their furious faces and to Shagon, whose own was impassive but he could sense the rage behind the mask.

"If I already didn't know Nerissa didn't like to get her hands dirty, a part of me would have wanted her here, even doing nothing she poses a better challenge than you lot."

"Well in that case, I accept."

Caleb spun on his heel at the sound of the new voice, seeing a fold in the middle of the path and the woman herself stepping out, he felt his hope drop as she moved closer to where the knights stood.

"But, you see, these _are_ my champions, and so if you wish to fight me yourself. Then I'm afraid you'll have to get through them first."

Cornelia, in response, merely smirked. It was silent for a moment, both parties staring at the other, neither daring to break contact before Cornelia spoke up again.

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly is it that you are doing here? If I recall rightly, you already had everything you needed back in Kandracar."

Nerissa smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, for they were firmly trained on the younger girl. "Your right, I did have everything I needed, still do. But that doesn't mean I can't have more."

"What's that meant to mean?" she turned her attention to Caleb and smiled wider at seeing his glare before replying to his question.

"It was the most curious thing you see, a little goblin like thing, came to us in our lair. Apparently he had great news to tell us and that we'd be happy to hear."

Caleb was silent for a moment, before his hand clenched tight. "Blunk," the way he spat the name was part anger and part shock at how who he thought a friend could betray them just as she shook her head.

"No- I have seen of whom you speak and I can say it was not him… said his name was Jeek."

"Jeek,"

Of course. That made more sense, it hit the commander as he thought back to the Inn and the window, he had thought it was Blunk's shadow he seen but it must have been the other passling. At his side Cornelia was just as confused and it must have shown as the older woman carried on speaking.

"I had to admit, I was going to kill him the moment he entered the lair. But he insisted and you know how gracious I can be, so I listened and I must say… he certainly didn't disappoint."

Turning back to the pair Caleb didn't like the way her eyes focused purely on the blonde. It was like how a dire wolf would stare at its prey right before the kill. Her blue eyes roving every inch of the guardian hungrily and with such a possessive glimmer that he felt afraid for the younger girl.

"I should have guessed that by now Luba would have taken the Aurameres back; the keeper always has been such an anxious little kitty when it came to her duties. But what has surprised me the most is that she managed to take back all… but one.

The agenda for Nerissa's visit hit them like one of the branches of a Karnalak tree but before either of them could say anything, the older woman continued to talk.

"At first I didn't believe him, the Aurameres are incredibly powerful and do not just simply separate themselves without good reason; but he was ever so insistent and so I thought what harm could it to be see for myself. The fact that you are here by yourself in guardian form and without the others, leads me to the conclusion that Jeek was telling the truth after all."

Without hesitating Caleb had taken a step and had stood in front of Cornelia, his face determined and resolute. The sight made Nerissa smile.

"A noble gesture, but a foolish one. If you know of my efforts before then you should know by now that I always get what I want, especially if it interests me," her eyes trailed back to Cornelia who had lifted her head and was staring at her as their eyes met directly. A silent challenge issuing between them.

"And the fact you hold the single most potent form of nature's power there has ever been, makes you, my dear heart, very interesting indeed."


End file.
